Almost Doesn't Count
by KunoichiHakira666
Summary: Follow Nakamura as she joins THIRD-i, goes undercover as a college student, has boy troubles and not to mention moves in with that brat; the so called legendary hacker, Falcon. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Forewords

16 months after the Ordeal with the Russian weapon-virus and a new agent is brought forth. Even after being ordered to quit hacking, Takagi Fujimaru is asked for another favour by THIRD-I. New to this specific anti-terrorist organization, and to Tokyo all together, Nakamura Hakira has been pulled in to take over for the legendary 'Falcon'. For reasons yet unknown, she's moved in with the genius hacker and even infiltrated the school as a tedious, delinquent-like student, causing mishaps for everyone.

Not quite what you'd expect a professional to be like; with her "not-quite-normal" sense of humour and "I don't give a shit" attitude. She likes to do things her own way and god forbid, anyone stands in her way. No matter the obstacles, Nakamura gets her job done perfectly, but something seems to be off about her. Will people find out about her little secrets or will she be able to get by unblemished by reality?

With the rivalry of the two genius teen hackers continuing to clash, will Nakamura let go of the stubbornness and agree to let Fujimaru get close to her underlying issues?

Don't forget the usual stuff every teenage girls go through. Queue bad hair days, trying to make new friends in a new place, PMS and clueless boys.

Not to mention finding a dreamy guy who seems to be perfect in every way, only to find out he happens to be trying to destroy the whole of Tokyo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Name: Nakamura Hakira

Age: 18

Bio: Passers-by see her as stand-offish, while people who talk to her know her for her strange and perverted sense of humour. She seems to get angry when people underestimate her or take her for granted. She likes betting on stuff and always makes sure the unfortunate person who bet against her, pays up. Often pops up from nowhere with weird and unfathomable comments. Can have major mood swings. When it comes to her 'job', she's not as ethical she could be, but she doesn't care. She like partying and always tries to drag Fujimaru and Otoya out to have fun. Seems to have some sort of a rivalry with Aoi. The boys don't understand it, so when they try to get involved, they usually end up getting hit.

Appearance: Standing at 5'7 (174cm) - long reddish/brown hair, light green eyes and pale skin. Being half Japanese and half English has caused some confusion over the years, having a European body and Asian face has always been an advantage though.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Teaser 1**

Otoya and Fujimaru looked to each other, both seeming to be loosing patience.  
"Do you think she'll make us stay in here all night?" The shorter of the two whimpered as the thought of spending a night in a dark, cramped store cupboard daunted on him.  
"No, I have her car keys." Fujimaru laughed manically at his own genius.  
The pair jumped when the heard a bang against the door. "So you think you out smarted me, Takagi?" Hakira laughed from the other side of the door. "I have another set." She laughed.  
The two boys hopes floated down the fast flowing river of despair as her shadow under the door disappeared.

**Teaser 2**

The a deadly silence fell on the office space.  
"Kirishima-San~? Let me have a vacation!" The slightly shorter girl stood before the man and stomped her foot.  
"At a time like this?" The man in charge pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Fine, I quit." Hakira scoffed and headed for the door.  
All the rooms occupants could do was gawp as their leader was forced to go through drastic measures. "You can't just quit!" He chased the girl.  
"Give me a reason why I can't?" The angry girl turned on her heels, knowing what the man was going to say.

**Teaser 3**

It was one of those slow, tedious days. One of those where you could either waste away in the class room listening to some substitute go on about something totally unrelated to…anything. Or brave the snow and gale force winds and try to make it home without dying of frost bite or slipping and breaking anything.  
Fujimaru's eyes fluttered shut as the warmth of the air conditioner brushed his face. Otoya shortly followed suit.  
"T-testing?" The intercom rung through out the room.  
The class paused…no, most of them woke up and gained interest in the rustling coming from the speaker.  
"Sorry to disturb your enthralling lessons, but I have a few things I'd like to say. First…" The girl cleared her voice.  
Fujimaru looked to his right to notice his friend staring at him. They knew that voice all too well.  
"Professor of Biology, class 3, try not to kill the student with your outrageously poor jokes."  
The class chuckled and the substitute coughed uneasily.  
"Second, Asaka Tetsuya of class 4-A, if you stick one more love letter begging me for a date in my desk, I'll make you eat it."  
The echoes of hysterical laughed boomed through the halls, shortly followed by Poor Asaka abruptly leaving his homeroom.  
"Lastly…"


	2. 1  Remember The Name

A familiar, sulking teen walked into the office space of THIRD-I and people began buzzing about.

"He's here." Minami signalled her superiors.

"Fujimaru, we've got an important assignment for you." Kirishima, the head of the division gestured for the teen to join the group of adults conversing.

"I thought you didn't want me to hack anymore?" The boy complained.

"It's not hacking." A woman with glasses interrupted as she typed away.

The teen furrowed his brows and gained interest.

"We have a new agent, but they're kind of…"

"Homeless." The be speckled woman chipped in again.

"So you're saying you want me to baby-sit?" The teen grumbled, not happy with where things were going.

"You expect me to live with him?" A new voice interrupted the teen having a fit.

Fujimaru eyed the young girl. "A girl?" Kirishima san, are you serious?"

The chief pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Brat, just do it. It's important." Kano joined the group and sipped at his coffee.

"Don't force him. He's probably not used to being so close to girls." The girl scoffed; not even bothering to let her gaze falter from the pc screen in front of her.

Fujimaru choked at her remark and retorted. "Says the so-called elite agent who struggles with mah-jong?"

"I'm not struggling, I'm playing leisurely." The foreign girl stood up and confronted the boy.

"Whatever." Fujimaru stepped back and turned to the man in charge. "How long?"

"We're not sure, but there's no one else"

[Fujimaru's house]

"Make yourself at home." The boy mumbled as he stepped inside and flicked on the living room light.

The girl giggled. "You forced yourself to say that."

"Sorry, it's been rough recently." Fujimaru shuffled into the open kitchen area and put some fresh coffee on.

"I know. I'm sorry for being a burden." She apologised and sat on the sofa.

The host waved her off and joined her on the sofa. "It's not your fault." He smiled weakly and handed over her drink.

[Next day]

Haruka-chan, do you want me to drive you to school?" The older girl called up the stairs.

Footsteps padded and a figure emerged. "Ne, thanks."

"See ya later." Hakira grabbed her bag off the kitchen counter and as she waved to the slightly older boy.

(At school)

"You're living with a girl?" The boy with the messy hair placed his hands on Fujimaru's shoulders and bounced. "So I can come round later?" He smirked.

The boys laughed. "Fine." The taller of the two shook his head and walked into their math class.

Fujimaru went straight to resting his head on the desk and staring out of the window next to him.

The class got settled and the teacher called everyone's attention. "Today we have a new student. Please welcome her."

The new student stepped inside the class. Even for a college student, she looked lazy with her jacket half off her shoulder, her back slung over the other and an 'I don't give a crap what you think about me' expression. The other student whispered and Otoya stared for a second before shaking Fujimaru.

The daydreaming teen lifted his head to see what was so interesting. "Oh God!"

Otoya watched the girl, his mouth slightly ajar before speaking. "Hot right?"

"That's-"

"Yo…Nakamura Hakira." The girl introduced herself dully.

The professor sighed hopelessly and pointed to the empty seat in front of Fujimaru. "Please take that seat."

Hakira shuffled over to her new seat and sat down.

"Hi." The boy next to her smiled happily.

Hakira scoffed. Turning away from him, she rested her head on the desk and gazed out of the window.

Around 50 minutes passed peacefully when the new student was rudely interrupted.

"Nakamura-San, Don't sleep in my class." The professor was hovering over the girl with a stern look. "Please answer."

Hakira sat up and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. She looked at the equations on the board and then yawned.

"Well?" The teacher was growing impatient.

"You expect me to answer an incorrect question?" She stared at the woman blankly.

"What do you mean?" The older woman stuttered.

"May I?" Hakira took the chalk from the so-called teacher and walked up to the board.

"This should be replaced with brackets." The girl told as she rubbed out some of the markings on the board and replaced them. "Like so." She smiled and faced the class. "And the answer is 12.999." She bit back a laugh as she walked back to her seat.

The class broke into whispers. They started double checking their work while the teacher was full of despair as she held her head in her hands.

"Amazing." Otoya praised the yawning girl.

"Don't encourage her." Fujimaru scowled as he pretended not to be intrigued. "Hey." He poked Hakira's back with a ruler. "What are you doing?"

The girl instinctively grabbed the ruler and twisted his arm. "Ow, ow, ow~"

"I was trying to look out of the window, but I fell asleep." She told as she let go of the ruler.

"That's not what I meant." Fujimaru rubbed his wrist and pouted.

Thankfully the bell rung and the class was dismissed.

"You?" Otoya jumped up and pointed. "That's the girl that's living with you?"

The pair nodded and began walking out of the room.

"Do you know where the canteen is?" Fujimura questioned the girl, trying to act casual.

"I'm not hungry." She told flatly before stopping suddenly.

The two boys also stopped, concerned over her dazed expression. "I-Is she ok?" Otoya whispered to the taller boy, who shrugged worriedly at the girl who was spacing out.

"What kind of clubs do you have? Prefferably, something that doesn't include running about like an idiot." Hakira came back to reality.

The boys sighed in relief. "News paper club." The taller of the two replied, only to be glared at by another girl.

"We're full!" The other girl joined them and gave a dirty look.

"Archery. I'm part of that club, so I'll show you, if you want." The boy with the messy hair answered happily.

"Sure." raised her fist half-heartedly.

Otoya smiled victoriously and threw an arm over Hakira's shoulder. "Let's go then."

"See ya later." Hakira saluted her host and his female friend before walking off down the hall.

"I heard you're living with Fujimaru." Otoya spoke as he leaned against the door of the changing room.

"Yeah. I'm presuming you know his situation." Hakira huffed as she changed.

"umm."

"I've just been transferred. I've basically taken over his job." Hakira laughed as she walked out of the changing room.

"You're a hacker?" The boy yelled out of surprise.

"Don't shout it, will you." The girl exaggerated the boys actions and laughed.

"Sorry. I just-I mean, you don't look like one." Otoya rubbed the back of his neck, as he pondered.

"There's a specific look to hackers? Either way, it's better if I don't look like one." Hakira brushed off the imaginary creased and began walking.

"Will you show me?" Hakira smirked as she held out the bow.

Otoya thought Christmas had come early when she made her request. Taking the object off her, he shown her the stance, then where to put her hands.

"Like this?" She pouted.

The boy smiled. "No." Standing behind her, he was able to show her exactly what to do. "Now try."

Hakira inhaled and released the arrow. "Bulls eye." She giggled.

Otoya was taken aback by the shot, but decided to brush it off. "Beginners luck."

" Oh?" A mischievous smile played at the corner of her lips as she pulled out two arrows.

Firing the first arrow, she hit the centre of the target and the second arrow split the first right down the centre.

"Are you serious?" Otoya shook his head in disbelief. "Why'd you ask me for help?"

"I wanted you to show me how to do it." Hakira laughed at his unbelieving expression and stuck out her tongue.

The end of the school day came quickly. Fujimaru, Hakira and Otoya were walking out of the main entrance when Fujimaru spoke up.

"You wanted to come round tonight, didn't you?" He looked to his friend who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Oh, yeah. You don't mind, right?" The boy scratched the back of his neck.

Fujimaru shook his head. "I'm sure Haruka will be happy to cook for another person." He smiled.

"We better get going then." Hakira slapped the boys backs and laughed. "Is it ok if we stop by the shop after I pick up Haruka?"

"You drove here?" Fujimaru questioned.

"You didn't expect me to walk if I didn't have to, did you?" Hakira laughed and pulled the boys towards the car park.

They had collected Haruka and stopped by the supermarket before making their way to the house.

"Eh~ Nee-Chan, do you want to help me make dinner?" Haruka held the back of Hakira's seat.

"Don't call her that." Fujimaru scowled. "And stop clinging to the seat while she's driving." He scolded while looking out of the window.

Hakira glanced at the boy in the passenger seat momentarily before answering the younger girl. "Yes, I'll help."

The car made it safely to the Takagi house and the passengers got out and unloaded the shopping, before entering the building.

"Haruka-Chan, will you set the table, while I finish the washing up?" Hakira scuttled around the small kitchen space.

The young girl got up from the living room floor and began placing the drinks and place mats.

Hakira had just finished putting the freshly washed pots away when the two boys walked over to the table.

"Move! Hot-hot-hot!" Hakira ran past the pair and placed the dish down in the centre of the table. "Burny~" She grimaced as she blew cold air on her hands.

"That's what towels are for." The taller boy smirked.

"Well aren't you bright?" Hakira mocked him and sat down.

"Onii~ San~?" Haruka chimed and her brother stopped eating to look at her.

"What?" Fujimaru picked up his glass.

"My friend is having a sleep over tomorrow…" She paused to watch his expression. "Can I go? Please?" She gave puppy eyes and begged making Hakira and Otoya laugh.

Fujimaru faked a stern face. "I suppose." He smiled and went back to eating.

Some hours later, Haruka had gone to bed and the three students had moved to the sitting room to watch a movie.

"Do you have to watch stuff so…gruesome?" Fujimaru felt his stomach churn.

"This is pretty scary, you know. You might have nightmares." Otoya shifted in his seat.

"Are you two scared?" Hakira stifled a laugh as he eyes were glued to the screen.

The house was completely silent other than the noise coming from the TV. Even the light's were off, ' for effect' Hakira said.

"Oh, god! Something's going to jump out." Fujimaru tried to shield himself from the image.

"Love yourself~ Mou muri shinaide Kokoro no mama Kimi no mama-" A phone rung loudly startling the teens watching the movie.

"Gah!" Otoya and Fujimaru jumped out of their skin at the sudden, unexpected noise.

"Sorry." Hakira laughed as she stood up to leave the room with her call.

"Do you think we should pause it while she's out there?" Fujimaru looked to she friend who seemed paler than usual.

The other boy nodded hastily. "It's not that we're scared,. She…she might miss a good bit."

"Yeah…I know." The taller boy looked around the dark room before leaping off the sofa and grabbing the remote. "Not scared." He mumbled to himself.

The pair sat in their seats for a couple of minutes, eventually staring off into the darkness of the hallway. There senses had completely abandoned them.

Hakira crept inside without a sound and walked behind the couch that seated the boys. "Boo!" She whispered loudly and the boys shot to attention with a scream.

"whaddayadothatfor?" Fujimaru stared wide eyed and frozen.

"…" Otoya gasped as he clutched his chest.

"You guys should have seen your faces." Hakira cackled as she walked around the sofa and sat back in her place and pressed play on the remote.

"Ehhh?" Hakira pouted as she sat forward in her seat. "That ending was stupid!"

"Thank god it's over." Otoya wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Just think you have to walk half way across town in the dark." The other boy bit back a laugh.

The shorter boy snapped his attention to his so-call friend. "What'd you have to say stuff like that for?" He whined and writhed on the sofa.

"I'll drive you home." Hakira smiled and patted his head.

Otoya gave puppy eyes and held the girls hands close to his chest. "Really?"

Hakira looked at her hands that had been taken captive and coughed.

Otoya left go and straightened up. "Sorry."

The pair got to the front door and waved bye to the boy who was hovering in the kitchen…with all the lights on.

"Thanks for offering to drive me home." Otoya got in the passenger side and fastened the seatbelt.

Hakira just smiled as she turned on the radio and started the car.

A short 20 minutes later and they arrived at the boys destination.

"Umm…" He started unsure and Hakira turned the radio off to listen. "Seeing as you're driving back on your own, I'd like to know when you get back, ok?" He explained as he handed over his phone.

Hakira smirked at the slight blush, typed in her number and handed the device back.

"Thanks." He stuttered and got out of the car.

"Bye Bye~" She held back a laugh and drover off.

After making it back to the main road, she was stuck at the traffic lights. Taking the opportunity, she picked up her phone that was lying on the passenger seat and began to text.

[To: Otoya]

You could have just asked Takagi if I got back. ^^ Do you think I'm Dumb? =P

She pressed send and shifted gear; speeding off into the night.

"I'm back." Hakira stepped through the door and walked into the living room.

There was no reply as she scouted the living space. The panic started to take over as she began to search the ground floor, thinking something had happened to the residents.

"Boo!" A familiar voice called as hands grabbed her shoulders.

She didn't have time to think as she grabbed the arm and threw the body into the wall closest too her.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Fujimaru muffled his cries as he was pinned to the wall.

Even after seeing who tried to scare her, she didn't release the boy. Hakira looked the taller boy in the eyes. His whimpering brought a smirk to her lips.

"S-sorry." The boy smiled weakly.

"Oh?" Hakira's smirk grew into a smile as she tip-toed closer.


End file.
